Memories of Eden
by DEad Soul Angel
Summary: The denizens of Citadel space enjoy the peace unaware of the war raging in the shadows, but after a turian cruiser is destroyed will the brother of one of the victims search for answers uncover the battle ground no one knew existed? Or will the darkness swallow him whole? Rate M to be safe


**PROLOGUE: BLIND, RECKLESS THINGS**

-X-

**Deep Space: Turian convoy en route to nearest mass relay**

A single turian cruiser along with two frigates flashed into existence just beyond the furthermost planet of the system and quickly set a course to the relay on the other side. A sudden light came from below; a solid beam struck the frigate to the larger ship's right, causing it to explode in a brief flash. Klaxons on both remaining ships blare to life as the crews attempt to find the unknown responsible.

Below them, a white ship, slightly smaller than its recent kill, flew towards the remaining frigate, with its comparatively large fixed canon aimed it loosed another shot, finishing the remaining in like fashion to the first. The squid like ship than fired a barrage of missiles which impacted the barriers of the cruiser, causing them to flicker, then fail. The unknown quickly targeted the larger ships guns and engines, removing their enemy's fangs and cutting off their legs. The ship then rocketed toward the now defenseless ship. When it came within a few hundred kilometers of the ship, the smaller ship cut their engines, flipped with the wedge of the ship now pointing downwards relative to the cruiser, and let its momentum ram a sharp, beak like protrusion through the hull of the crippled vessel, using its tentacles to grip unto the belly of the metal contraption.

-X-

**TSF Unyielding bridge**

Captain Delius stood at his position looking, in disbelief, at the holographic readouts of the situation. A few hours ago, his ship had come across a previously undiscovered world while responding to a distress signal. They weren't able to save the merchant ship or her crew, but had found ancient ruins on the planet. They were on their back to Palaven with a few artifacts they found. Now they were under attack with several systems between them and the Terminus. Delius would never have believed that his ship would ever come under attack within Citadel space, outside of a war. There were pirates and mercenaries to be sure, but none who would openly attack a turian task force, at least, not with a single frigate. And to add to his disbelief, said frigate had destroyed his escorts, crippled his ship, and was now latched to his ship, undoubtedly disgorging a boarding party.

"Captain! Engines are offline and someone's jamming our comms. We're dead in space and unable to call for help," said his XO.

"The unknown ship is still latched on to the ship's underbelly, we're unable to shake them off," stated one of the bridge crew.

"Break through the interference; we need to signal the fleet. I want a damage report on the engines, and I want security to repel any borders," ordered Delius calmly.

"Sir!" responded the XO and one of the bridge crew, quickly carrying out their orders. Delius, turned his attention back to the readouts, which had changed from a holographic representation of space with the three ships with the frigates highlighted in red, to one of his ship with parts red and damage reports.

-X-

In the cargo bay, the beak of the white ship began to wrench apart, pushing aside metal until there was a hole large enough for a person to get through. A squad of nine quickly surrounded the hole with guns drawn, waiting for something to happen. After a few seconds, a humanoid sprang feet first from the hole; the masculine figure arched his body, landing, without flourish, on his feet facing the door to the rest of the ship. A second, more feminine, figure quickly followed the male, landing facing the larger doors leading to space.

The two figures were clad in a hooded, white trench coat with a white chest piece and curved white pauldrons. Underneath their sleeves they had black gauntlets with armored black gloves, with black armor covering their legs. Lastly, they sported a black mask covering their faces, with red slits for eyes, and appeared to be carrying swords in sheathes attached to their mid backs.

The marines pointed their rifles at the intruders, and one ordered their surrender. They didn't move or respond in any way.

"I said on your knees and hands over your heads," the marine said more forcefully. This time the two intruders moved their right hands to the hilt of their swords and slowly started to draw. The marines opened fire, and the intruders simultaneously ducked, causing the soldiers fire to hit each other. Dropping their shields, three fell from friendly fire. The interlopers quickly drew the short swords, holding them reverse grip. The female closed the distance and sliced one guard's throat, changed grip, spun sliced a second guard across the eyes than stabbed him through the gut. She then grabbed him by the collar and used him to shield herself from a third guard's fire. Once the marine's rifle overheated, she kicked her shield into the marine, knocking him to the floor. He hastily threw off his dead compatriot, grabbed his gun and got to a kneeling position, but before he could fire, his opponent ran over to him, sliced his throat, and then with a reverse grip brought her sword down and drove it through his spine.

The male produced three knives from his sleeves and threw them at his foes. One went through the barrel of the left most guard, jamming it. The second went through the major artery in the neck of the middle guard, dropping him instantly. The last slid through a weak point between the plates of his armor, pushing itself into his arm just above the elbow, causing him to drop his weapon. The man then threw his sword at the right turian, hitting him square between the eyes. He then charged the remaining marine, who discarded his gun then engaged his attacker. The Turian threw a punch at the man's chest but the male blocked the attack with his left arm then grabbed his arm, pulled then twisted his arm then punched his elbow breaking his arm. The male then jammed his foot into the marine's knee, dropping him into a kneeling position. He then let go of his arm, grabbed the turian chin with his right hand, then pulled hard.

Having dealt with the welcoming party, the intruders flicked the blood of their swords and surveyed their surroundings. The cargo bay they were in was pretty standard; with vehicles and shuttle craft to one side, and crates on the other, and encompassed two or so decks. Above the exit was a glass wall behind which appeared to be a control room, where the crew would oversee the comings and goings of the cargo bay. They could see some crew members scurrying about, having undoubtedly called security. They would not, however, be receiving any reinforcement, since the intruders ship was intercepting all shipboard transmissions, and was keeping the defenders from overwhelming the attackers.

The male ran towards the exit, and when he came close he fired a line from his wrist, which imbedded itself into the glass. The line then began to retract causing the man to fly into the window feet first, breaking it and landing him in the control room. There he found two marines standing by the door, and four operators who found pistols to arm themselves with. They fought valiantly but the intruder made quick work of them, he then went to a console and hacked it with his omni tool. Most of the functions and information it once housed was deleted but he found what he was looking for. He then went out into the hall and proceeded to his objective.

The female was scanning the crates with her omni tool. After the sixth crate her tool beeped affirmative, she then pressed a few buttons then dashed out of the cargo hold proceeding to the next objective.

-X-

A few decks, and several guards later, the male stopped at an intersection. He placed his back against a wall. Down the hall to his back was a room guarded by two marines. He tossed a flash bang, causing the guards to drop their guns and cup their ears. The male dashed down the hall, running his sword through one of the guard's neck. He then slashed the other guard's throat. Afterword, he turned facing the door marked 'Data Core' in turian. Taking out his omni tool, he hacked the controls and strolled in, seemingly aware that no one was inside. He put a small, round device on the side of one of the servers.

A red light spun in a circle a few times on the device until it changed to a solid green circle. Satisfied he left the room, sealing the door behind him; preventing anyone from accessing the room. Having completed his objective, he proceeded back to his ship.

-X-

Using access tubes and her cloak, the woman reached the engine room only having to silence a few marines. Inside were a number of engineers frantically trying to get the ship moving. In the crawl space below, the woman silently walked towards one of the corners of the room unnoticed. Once she arrived, she produced a small circular device, reached through a gap in the floor and attached the device to the console above her. After repeating the process on three other consoles spread around the room, she made her way to the drive core.

Once there, she took out a cylindrical device from under her coat and attached it to the core. She then pushed a few buttons, arming it and synching the other devices to it, then synched it to her omni tool. Finished, she snuck out of engineering and made her way back to her ship.

-X-

Back on the bridge, several bridge officers were relaying reports to Delius. The reports he was hearing painted a pretty bleak picture. Weapons were out, not that they'd be all that helpful what with the opposing ship attached to them. Comms were still being jammed as such he couldn't call for help. Engines were destroyed, and unless the chief engineer was hiding a dry-dock up his arse they were going to stay that way. To top it off, there was no word on the enemy, despite it being half an hour since they boarded. The fact that there was apparently no action from them particularly worried him. You don't destroy two frigates, disable then board a cruiser just to hang out on your ship.

'_What are they up to?'_

"Sir! A virus has been detected in the system! It's wiping all data in the system!" shouted one of the bridge crew in alarm.

"What? Neutralize it, now!"

"We can't, not from here."

"Source?"

"It appears to have originated from the data core."

"I'll take a squad and check it out," the XO stated walking out of the bridge, with a few marines in tow.

Minutes pass without change. He was about to call his XO for a status update when he was interrupted.

"Sir, the unknown has broken away from the ship. The cargo bay has…" the crew member was interrupted by an explosion that rocked the ship, several crewmen fell over, while others grabbed unto consoles for support.

"Report! What happened?" Delius commanded after the ship stopped rocking.

"Explosion in engineering! The Core's unstable, it's overloading!" shouted a crewmen.

"We can't shut it down! Engineering's not responding!" shouted another.

Delius pushed a button on his console, activating the ship wide intercom. "All hands abandon ship! Repeat, all hands abandon ship!" Delius and the bridge crew then proceeded to the escape pods located down a hall directly behind the bridge. They came to the door leadingto the escape pods but the door did not open to his presence. He tried opening the door manually, but failed. He turned to a tech and said, "Hack the door, quickly!"

After a few seconds of trying the tech said, "Someone's put a lock on the system, it'll take an hour to break through."

"We don't have an hour! We'll just have to go to one of the other stations," responded Delius. The group turned and headed to the lift, only to encounter a similar problem. Again the tech attempted to hack, and again he found he didn't have enough time. Realization dawned on the group, they would not be getting off this ship.

-X-

In space, the crew of the white ship watched as the cruiser exploded in a flash. Their ladar detected a few escape pods, but most of the crew looks to have gone down with the ship. The two bowed their heads and the woman wrapped a necklace around her left arm. Soon after they headed towards the mass relay and out of the cluster. Once they laid in their course, the two left the cockpit and traveled into the bowels of the ship. Stopping at the crate that they retrieved from the turian cruiser, next to it floated the drone that brought it into the ship after the woman marked it. The crate was as long as an average adult human and about wide as one. They knelt down beside the crate, the man reached his hand to the access panel, pushed a few buttons opening the crate.

He then lifted the lid, then retracted his hands. Inside were several, ancient looking artifacts; there were a few swords, a spear, a piece of cloth, and a few balls that could fit into your hands. The woman gazed at the Pieces of Eden, she laid her left hand on the lid of the crate. From it, a pendant hanged on the necklace she wrapped on her arm. It looked like an A, without the line in the middle, with a curved line just underneath it.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mass Effect or Assassins Creed

**SARCASM:** Like they even belong to the same person

A/N: Well, my third story! certainly hope it's better than my first, I plan to rewrite that one of this days.

And to anyone who read my wizard 101/legend of korra story i have not abandoned it and i plan to finish it, eventually but i wouldn't expect it any time soon, im sorry you see i dont have word on my computer at home so i have to use one at the library, and you can only use one of their computers for three hours per day and are closed on sundays and holidays

you see with lodb, i watched several episodes of lok at this point, had recently read Yami Tenno 3' wizard 101/harry potter fic where ravenwood joins the triwizard tournament instead of Beauxbatons and was crruently reading its sequal when an idea just grabbed me. That day (or was it the next day?) i went to the libray, determined to put it to virtual paper. I was inspired, the words seemed to just flow unto the paper, for once i could properly write what i wanted to say, for once my mind didn't go blank when i looked at the sceen, for once i didn't have to practically force my mind to think of something to write, and then i ran out of time, and the next day the inspiration left me.

even with this story, yes once i got started it started to flow (kind of), but i'd still have to stop every now and again to think about what to write. Hell, one person asked when the next chapter of lodb was coming out in a review, i was going to pm the person but i just could not seem write an answer, i'd have the answer in my mind but when i went to type my mind just blanked.

So biolaj1998 if your reading this i hope this answers the question you asked like 4 months go and sorry for not responding

i have an idea for another crossover which i want to do first, but once i get that uo i with work on lodb i promise

oh and i will no longer be putting auther notes at the top, from now on they'll all be at the bottom


End file.
